


In Our Bedroom After the War

by autumnsnows



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnsnows/pseuds/autumnsnows
Summary: A re-imagining of the scene in Bozja where the Warrior of Light elects to be taken hostage in place of Mikoto.
Relationships: Misija Votyasch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	In Our Bedroom After the War

**Author's Note:**

> Title is just the song I was listening to when I started writing it lmao  
> First part in an ongoing story of Misija/WoL smut including my original character, Autumn Snows. Misija's horny villainess energy is not measurable by normal human means

“Don’t take her! Take..me instead.” 

  
The words escaped her lips before her brain thought better of their implications. The slightest smirk betrayed Misija’s otherwise serious demeanor as her eyes turned toward Autumn.    
“Oh? Do you finally deign to be the damsel in distress, then?” Misija kept her weapon trained on Mikoto as she addressed Autumn; while she may have yet the upper hand, one was not to underestimate the so-called Warrior of Light in any manner of negotiations. 

Even if she had the upper hand in more ways than just the gun she held aloft mere ilms from Mikoto’s temple.    
  
“Y-y-...j-just don’t hurt her. I’m the one you hoped for, right?” Autumn threw her sword to the ground, the heavy steel clanging loudly as it settled with barely a bounce. The changing of her words did not raise anyone else’s suspicions; indeed, to an observer in such tense circumstances, one would assume even the Warrior of Light struggles with the right words to say sometimes. Misija, however, was much more keen on their implications. Her smirk turned into a wider, wicked grin.   
  
“Well, if you are the prize,” Misija said, lifting her gun to point at Autumn’s forehead, “then seeing her no harm is an extremely generous compromise.” Her icy grey eyes kept their gaze upon Autumn as she gently pushed Mikoto in the back; not enough to cause a stumble, but enough to put the right foot forward in following the implied instructions. Mikoto scrambled into the arms of some resistance members, a few quickly falling into line to protect her from anything Misija might try.    
  
“No, Autumn!” Bajsaljen cried. “Please, you’re worth so much more to the Resistance than this!” 

He stepped forward aggressively, but Misija simply kept the gun trained on Autumn’s forehead. “She’s made her choice. You take another step further, it will be her last.”   
  
Bajsaljen’s body seized as he threw all his weight into halting his forward motion. Raising his hands instinctively, he took a step back. “Autumn. Surely this isn’t the right decision,” Bajsaljen pleaded, making no effort to disguise his desperation. “ If her designs are as we fear they be, she might choose to simply kill you, and our Resistance...no, the entirety of Hydaelyn…”    
“Fear not, Bajaljen,” Misija said. “Mikoto’s presence was welcome, but had limitations to its uses; given the right circumstances, I would end her with but a moment’s hesitation.” Mikoto let out a gasp, a mixture of fear and..betrayal, despite herself. Misija, ever on the uptake, flashed a toothy smile in Mikoto’s direction.

“It’s nothing personal, Mikoto; you’re a lovely girl, and I wouldn’t be without regrets. But surely you can appreciate your place as the appetizer before the main course, hmm?”   
Mikoto’s face flushed as an involuntary snort of indignation came forth from flared nostrils.    
“You’re more than welcome to come back, though I’d hope that’d be with a white flag, the resistance on their knees,” Misija said. Mikoto’s face twitched with anger, the Au Ra no longer interested in keeping her emotions level.    
“We will never surrender to you,” Mikoto snarled. “We would rather die on our feet than on our knees.”    
Misija laughed. “Such big, strong words from such a small woman. How long have you been waiting to deliver that line? You always seemed the type who would shout cliche phrases even when the stakes were at their highest. I’m glad to have been proven correct.” Stepping forward, Misija jammed the barrel of the gun into the side of Autumn’s temple. Autumn cried out in pain as the barrel indented her skin.   
“Now, unless you want to lose both this battle and this war at the same time, you will call off every single person in this room. You will walk through that door and then darken its doorstep no longer.” Misija made an exaggerated glance across the room, making sure everyone in the room heard her. “If even one of you takes a step toward us, she dies...and then every single one of you.”   
  
Even the most headstrong among the resistance had long considered such a slaughter, and with the tools she now possessed due to her duplicity, what seemed an impossible task not minutes ago was not only attainable, but easy. Each dropped their weapons onto the ground, the eerie emptiness of sound in the room suddenly filled with a cacophony of steel.    
  
“...Warrior, I hope you know what the hells you’re doing,” Mikoto said, her frustration at her helplessness coloring every word. “It’d be quite the ignoble end for the Warrior of Light to be done in by a single mere Roegadyn.”   
  
“How little you know,” Misija said under her breath, only barely loudly enough for Autumn to hear.   
  
“I’ll….I know what I’m doing, Mikoto. I promise. I planned for this to happen as soon as your life was in danger.”    
  
Mikoto blushed a little, the edge of her anger softened by Autumn’s unexpected words.   
  
“...Don’t mess this up for us, Autumn,” Mikoto said. She quietly strode to the door and walked out, the remaining resistance filing in behind her as their footfalls became more and more distant.    
  
“Gods, her too? What it must be like to have everyone fawn over you as soon as they spend more than a scarce few moments in your presence.” Misija chuckled to herself as she kneeled down, nestling her head against the right side of Autumn’s head; the barrel of the gun was still pressed into Autumn’s left temple. “Of course I was not immune, but I must admit envy at so many lonely hearts thrusting themselves in your direction...for love or for lust.”   
  
The words struck Autumn with a searing heat, her breath hitching with each word she processed.    
  
“Of course, I bear no ill will toward you indulging in healing those lonely hearts in only the way you can...so long as you always come back to me when called. Because you know better than anyone the consequences of defying me.”

Misija made a show to press the barrel further into Autumn’s temple before pulling the trigger. Nothing but a click. Autumn choked what little air remained in her lungs out; even knowing the gun would be unloaded, there’s still no preparation for the moment she considered the entirety of her mortality at once.   
  
“Of...of course...ma’am.” Autumn’s breaths remained shallow as the adrenaline coursed through her veins, her words unsteady as they were delivered without nearly the air they required.   
  
“Not that I’d ever actually  _ kill you,  _ of course,” Misija said, casting the unloaded pistol away as she unhooked something from behind her back. “Even without our... _ little arrangement _ …, having you as a hostage is about the most that I could possibly ask for. That you’ve come to me like this  _ willingly?  _ To kill you would be a horrible waste.Truly, you must have been slighted in some way to condemn them all to further subjugation. Or...is it something else, I wonder?” Misija brought forth a large spool of thin rope and let the slack drop to the floor in a messy pile. What little breath Autumn had managed to scrounge into her lungs was gone again. “The Warrior of Light...whose immortality is all but assured...being selfish? Her own needs before others? So unlike you.” 

  
Autumn could do nothing but meekly nod her head in acknowledgement. The shame of her own duplicity toward the resistance muddied every thought, her very soul feeling dragged through invisible quicksand. Misija counted knots in the spool of rope, keeping careful track of where and how many would be needed for what she planned.    
“Of course, I’ve been the only one not blind to the truth, hmm, Autumn?” She playfully whipped a short length of rope at the Viera, not hard enough to cause real pain but to make Autumn aware of its presence. “The dark heart that beats in your chest. Do you think yourself the only one capable of communing with the void, both the imagined and the real?”

An understanding, cold as ice, pierced through the fog in Autumn’s mind. She whined, words failing her.    
_ “You wanted this _ .  _ You were the one who begged me to do this to you. This is nobody’s fault but your own. Nobody’s desire...but your own.”  _ Misija walked behind Autumn, throwing one length of the rope over the viera’s shoulder as her lips brushed the edge of her furred ear. The sensation made Autumn’s whines only more pitiable and needy. 

  
“I wonder..how much of an effect I’ve had on you?” Misija whispered. She grabbed onto the end of the length of rope she had tossed over Autumn and pulled it slowly downward, making sure Autumn was aware of every knot as it dragged across her body. “Let’s just take a quick measure, hmm?” Grasping the knot in the nook of her thumb and index finger, Misija gently slid her fingers down the front of Autumn’s pants, her fingers combing their way through Autumn’s untidy bush of pubic hair. Autumn tensed and squeezed her thighs involuntarily at Misija’s touch.

“Hah! I don’t even need to come close. Just the thought of my touch is enough, isn’t it, Autumn?” Misija’s fingers moved with renewed emboldenment. “Nevertheless, material proof is always appreciated, especially when it’s something both you and I can enjoy.” 

As Misija’s fingers reached the top of the hood of Autumn’s clit, Autumn nearly jumped out of the chair, her psyche in no way prepared to react to even the lightest such stimulation. Still Misija’s fingers traveled further, until her middle finger firmly laid in between Autumn’s labia, the knot from the rope she had pulled down with her pressed squarely against the exposed underside of Autumn’s clit. Autumn whined and moaned as she struggled in vain against her body’s desires, whatever illusion she still held of having any power in the situation disintegrating like smoke into a sunless sky.    
“Oh, slut, you are absolutely  _ soaked _ ,” Misija said with unrestrained delight. Taking her other free fingers, she rubbed up and down between Autumn’s lips, each touch upping the fevered pitch Autumn’s moans took as she cried out. Letting the knot against Autumn’s clit fall to rest on top of Autumn’s soaked labia, Misija lifted her hand, holding her wet fingers in front of Autumn’s face.

  
“I can feel it dripping down my fingers, Autumn. It’s a magnificent feeling.” Misija shoved the wet fingers into Autumn’s mouth, the viera’s brain too addled to mount even an instinctual resistance to the invasive digits. “And because I’m so nice, I’ll let you first experience how wonderful I can only imagine it  _ tastes. _ ”    
  
Autumn began to lick and suck without even a moment’s hesitation, the subtle salt and sweetness of her own juices mixing with the taste of Misija’s skin as she sought to clean every square ilm. Misija helped matters along, lightly thrusting and flexing her fingers as Autumn’s tongue desperately seeked the space between Misija’s fingers, the suggestion of the feeling of her tongue between the Roegadyn’s thighs enough to send her in a lust-fogged frenzy. 

  
“Mm mm mmm~” Misija tutted through closed lips at Autumn, pulling her fingers well out of the reach of Autumn’s mouth, no matter how much she might wish to lurch forward. “I said you could experience how wonderful you taste. I don’t recall giving any such permission to stab your tongue between my fingers so you could pretend yourself worthy of taking up the space between my thighs.” 

Retrieving the rope she had left down Autumn’s pants, she quickly wrapped its length around Autumn’s thighs, the rope crossing over and under Autumn’s legs as Autumn began to feel the first real sensations of pressure and restraint. She let out a frustrated, needy groan as Misija took great care to make sure each ilm of rope stayed firmly on the fabric of Autumn’s pants separating it from Autumn’s skin. 

“Oh, did you think that just because you put on a good show I’d give you exactly what you wanted? Gods, slut, that’s hopelessly naive. Even for you.” Creating an anchor point with the loops of rope, Misija tugged on the end a few times, giving herself a hearty amount of slack.  “Arms up, slut. And keep them there, no matter how long I decide to take.” 

WIth shaky, uncertain motions - as if their use had suddenly become foreign to her -, Autumn slowly lifted her arms above her head.

“Good. Now. I hope you didn’t like this shirt.” With her free hand, Misija grabbed and tugged at the collar of Autumn’s top, its thick woolen fabric torn through as easily as one might tear a single sheet of paper just by the strength in her fingers alone. Autumn whined loudly.

“Oh? Did I misspeak? Did I just ruin your favorite shirt like it was but an ugly, useless obstacle?” Misija let her honeyed words slur through Autumn’s head, taking care to draw out every trailing syllable. “Tch. It was like an amateur painting over a masterpiece.” Misija’s eyes scanned over Autumn’s body in a way that left Autumn feeling exposed well past her newly naked chest; it was as if Misija were appraising her entire being like one might appraise a small family trinket of mostly sentimental value.

“Gods, Autumn, no wonder you’re so unshy of showing off your body to any and all that would care to see,” Misija purred, her hands now busying themselves with looping rope under Autumn’s breasts. “Is it some sort of requirement that every great warrior be impossibly handsome as well?”

  
The impact of the praise was more than Autumn could bear in that moment. She whined and writhed as waves of heated desire pulsed through her body, a dull throb that would only increase in tempo and crescendo with every passing second. Misija regarded Autumn’s reaction with bemusement. 

  
“...Heh. I suppose you would be wanting for this sort of praise in your line of work,” Misija said, her motions with the rope around Autumn’s torso becoming ever so slightly gentler than they had been but a moment before, though no less determined. “Remarkable, really, that I may be the only one who actually gives you any amount of meaningful regard, even when treating you like this.” 

  
A tear fell down Autumn’s cheek. Misija took a note of its presence, but did not comment or act on its existence. Finishing the wraps around Autumn’s torso, Misija grew mostly silent, her concentration now fully on the ropes that bound the supposedly boundless Warrior of Light, as they weaved up and over, under and through her arms and shoulders, each wrap forcing Autumn’s breasts to display more and more prominently and insistently on her chest. Autumn’s gaze remained transfixed at the sight of the harness, her mind only barely acknowledging the world around her as the warmth and bite of the rope against her bare skin was the only thing she had the strength or interest to pay attention to.   
“I’ve always had a bit of an obsession with restraint, with capture,” Misija said, her words directed at nobody in particular as she continued her work. “I find dealing death rather boring; the range of one’s emotions become disappointingly narrow when they no longer have the opportunity to experience them. No, the stakes of one’s life - especially one as precious as yours - are far more interesting a bet to make. Lower your arms, hands to your front, wrists pointed out at me.” 

  
Autumn’s arms fell like lead weights, the burden of their unsupported suspension in the air nearly too onerous for even her well-toned muscles. She lifted and presented her wrists as commanded. “Good. Keep them there. This will take but only a second, slut.”    
Without even a breath of warning, Misija reached her free hand down between Autumn’s legs. Digging her index and middle finger into Autumn’s cloth-covered perineum, Misija grunted and ripped away what little modesty Autumn had left, her dripping pussy now exposed to the harsh cold air of the room for any who cared to see. Pulling more slack into the rope, Misija lightly tossed the end over Autumn’s shoulder until it hit the ground with plenty of rope to spare. Moving to Autumn’s side, Misija kneeled down to grab the free end and transfer it to her other hand, through Autumn’s legs, before pulling up. The hard sensation of a small knot in the rope nearly threw Autumn off balance as it pulled up against her pussy and clit, the weight and strength of her own body working against her as Misija quickly wrapped the slack she had given herself around Autumn’s wrists, binding them together in such a way that the rope ended in a perfect tension between the knot at the terminus of the harness and the knot that dug insistently between her legs.   
“My measurements were precisely correct”, Misija said, tugging on the ropes experimentally, delighted in Autumn’s resultant moans. “Truly, I have outdone myself this time.” Grabbing onto the web of ropes near Autumn’s collarbone, she pulled the viera close to her so that her icy grey eyes pierced into the crystalline blue of Autumn’s.

  
“I can say, without hesitation, that you are well, and truly mine,” Misija said, the thrill of possession punctuating every word. “And as such, yours is a fate you no longer control.” Tugging hard on the ropes, Misija pulled Autumn to the ground, the viera’s knees very nearly giving out from under her at the sudden surge of pain and pleasure. Autumn tried her best to right and steady herself, but as the bottom of Misija’s boot pressed into her chest, she could not help but fall over, her back now flat against the ground as her eyes scanned desperately over the Roegadyn who now held Autumn completely at her mercy, the weight of Misija’s boot crushing against her chest as Misija towered over her.   


“You are bested, Warrior of Light,” Misija said, her voice hardening as she let Autumn come to understand the position she was in.    
“You are mine.” 


End file.
